Heated Love
by yaoihime22
Summary: Convinced that Naruto was in a mission Gaara resigned his fate to not see him, But when Tsunade reluctantly revealed the whereabouts and a strange request from the blond. Surprised and willing when his fantasy is brought to life? GaaXNaru lemon .


Heated Love.

Ok Every one this one shot my sis Delia wrote while on a block from her other stories and because right now I'm into gaanaru and I was showing her too many pictures , funny she was already in bed when she got up and started typing lol.

Now I know what to do if I want a certain pairing .

Due to our BETA doing kyuuketsuki no ai, I tired fixing this story I don't want to overload DAGGET but I made too many mistakes so she kindly send me the fixed version so here it is.

Warning : boy on boy , hot sexy sex going on in this story. So if not up for it please leave.

Disclaimer: we don't own anything not even our souls. (sold to yaoi a long time ago.)

On with the story ,

____________________________________________________________

Gaara inwardly groaned. He had been four days into talks of treaties, alliances, training and what would be the best way to extend the forces between Suna and Konoha.

Originally the redheaded Kazekage had been ecstatic that this year's council meeting would be held in the fire country. He had been looking forward to it for two months. Now as he sat in the well lit room, watching Baki and two of his council members read, discuss and exchanged pleasantries with the Fifth Hokage and two of her council members, he cursed what ever luck he had, thinking the gods were laughing at him.

Upon arrival, all was well until he had encountered a group of gloomy and depressed girls. One was even crying. Now this usually wouldn't have bothered him but Gaara had overheard them talking and the news had somehow saddened him.

The talk had been over the stoic, dark raven, Uchiha Sasuke. Sadness overflowed the women seeing how the man had left a few hours before. He and his team-mates were on a mission and would not be back for several days.

This was a bad news, not because of the raven but because the redhead had been looking forward to spending some time with Naruto. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and Gaara wanted to catch up and see those big baby blue eyes that shone like the sky, and that brilliant smile that regardless of Gaara's expressions, always looked at him with happiness.

The Sand's Kazekage had hoped that the team would return from their mission quickly, before all matters had been covered and he was forced to return.

Unfortunately, immediately after the first day of meeting he had learned that the 'Sasuke Fan Club' -as they dubbed themselves- hung around next to a tree near the monument that had several tables. That was their usual spot when he was out in a mission and they would remain in that place until he got back. Why they remained there, Gaara didn't know, but as he entered the Hokage building he would see them talking about the raven, sharing facts and trading pictures.

Gaara had somehow appreciated this strange and twisted –in a way scary - motion as he realized the minute the girls no longer sat there wasting space would be the day that the blonde would have returned and he could look him up.

There was no reason to ask Tsunade for Naruto's whereabouts. Now though, he was seriously considering questioning the woman on how long this mission would take, just to know if he should hold out hope of actually seeing the shinobi before departing or just come to terms that he would not be spending any time with the Kyuubi vessel on this trip.

"Gaara?"

"Yes, I agree. Our alliance with the lightning country can be strengthened if we offer both countries assistance and protection, in the case of an attack made on the eight tails Jinchūriki by the Akatsuki," Gaara answered quietly.

Ok, so even if his mind was not interested in the conversation, that didn't mean that the redhead was not paying attention. He didn't want to give those damn council members a reason to complain to Kankuro and Temari, who could be really a pain when it came to nagging about his position.

"At any rate we could discuss this more tomorrow." Tsunade finally ended the discussion for the day.

'Finally' Gaara inwardly sighed. 'Pointless discussions.'

"So Kazekage, how are you enjoying your time here?"

"It's been a pleasant trip," was the short reply to the Hokage's assistant as they exited the meeting room.

"Tsunade-sama, I was wondering when Naruto will be back from his mission."

"Naruto?" Gaara stopped at her question.

"Yes it is my understanding that Hatake's team is out on a mission."

"Hatake's team is in a mission but Naruto was not part of that mission this time, he was replaced by Hyuuga Neji."

"What!" Gaara asked, surprised, but the Hokage only nodded at him. "Why have you not informed me of this sooner?" The redhead demanded almost in a growl.

"You did not ask so I had assumed that it must have not been important," Tsunade admitted with a careless shrug, but a smirk played at her lips.

Gaara glared indignantly at the woman. How dare she not rectify his thoughts if she knew that Naruto had not been gone?

"Why have I not seen him in the village then?"

"Oh well perhaps that is due to his…" Tsunade hushed as a guard passed next to her, she ushered the young man into her office and after closing it she continued on "Well, Naruto asked to remain out of missions for this week and asked not to be checked in on."

Gaara stared at her, obviously asking for more of an explanation than that.

"Since last year, around time he has asked to be excused for a week."

"Why?"

"That I do not know. When I asked, all he told me was that it was something that was connected with the Kyuubi No Kitsune. He reassured me that he was alright and asked that I trust him. I do, so I didn't question further. I acknowledged his request by noting in the papers that he would be going on a mission that week, to avoid anyone looking for him at his apartment" Tsunade sat at her desk, rummaging through her drawer.

"Ah," she smiled as she pulled out a bottle

'Sake. No doubt about it.' It was a well known fact that the fifth Hokage had a weakness for the indulgence.

Gaara stood and bowed lightly, excusing himself.

"Going to go check on him?" she asked as she served a small portion in a cup.

"Hm" was Gaara's short answer as he opened the door and left the office, his thoughts on what reasons Naruto could have for secluding himself in his home.

Ignoring Baki's request to further discuss Suna's point in treaty, he ordered him away, telling him he would be out and not bothering to answer when he questioned where was he going, or when would he be back. The only thing that he could worry about now was seeing the blond and making sure he was alright.

The redhead was fully aware of his fondness- ok well, his attraction- towards a certain bubbly blond. So he would not mask his interest as anything else, even if Naruto was too trusting and innocent to realize that the Kazekage's interest was beyond that of a friend. And he will be ok with that title. It didn't matter. As long as he was safe the redhead would be content to just be seen as one more of his friends.

Gaara stood at the door to the much battered Kyuubi No Kitusne's apartment. No one was near, although he had been stared at as he made his way through the streets of Konoha so he was sure they all knew where he was going. Gaara concentrated not bothering to care what the villagers thought; he sensed the faint chakra signature behind the door.

It was so faint that it was barely there. Knocking and receiving no answer, Gaara worried that Naruto might be hurt or in distress. Not liking to chance it, he brought his hands forth and after making a series of intricate hand signs, the redhead's body turned to sand, allowing him to successfully infiltrate the apartment through the gap beneath the door.

As he reshaped on the other side of the door, Gaara surveyed the small apartment and a small smile tugged at his lips. Despite being seen as a stupid shinobi, Naruto was another thing altogether. Many would have assumed that his apartment would be a pig sty with orange everywhere.

They had not seen each other much since their last meeting a few years back but both Jinchūriki held a tight communication through letters. Gaara was fully aware of Naruto real personality as a responsible, mature and reliable person, and the fact that his apartment was remarkably clean and well supplied with books varying from jutsu, chakra exercises, and ninjutsu scrolls was no surprise.

Not really finding what he was looking for, he removed his shoes and continued on through the room, heading into the bedroom. And that is where he stopped dead in his tracks, shock passing over his usually emotionless face.

Naruto lay before him, mumbling in his sleep. That was not the shocking thing. What was unexpected was Naruto's condition. The blond was sprawled on the bed, both hands tightly bound together at the headboard, each leg was tied to a post on the bottom. The wire like rope gave him slight leeway to move them freely but still restricted his movements. A sheen of sweat covered his flushed body, and golden locks were plastered to his forehead. Naruto mumbled and a light groan escaped his throat.

"Naruto?" In his astonishment, Gaara moved immediately to his side, wanting to make sure that he was ok.

"Naruto!" Gaara called out again as he noted that he hadn't woken up. Was he sick?

Azure crystal eyes fluttered open as Gaara caressed his fingers on the soft bronze skin.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto, are you ok?" Gaara asked him worried, as his hands moved fast to try to free him from the tight bonds. Gaara's mind was seething. Whoever had done this would pay.

"NO!" Naruto tugged at the bonds and Gaara froze. "Don't untie me."

"Naruto we need to get you checked." Gaara ran his hand over the blonde's forehead. He was burning up. Naruto quivered and a soft mewl escaped his throat. Gaara's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Gaara you need.." a pant escaped his throat, "..need to leave. Now please, leave…you can't be here."

Naruto turned his head away from Gaara and groaned.

"What's going on?"

"Pleas..ah please leave."

"Not until you explain what's going on?"

Naruto blushed redder if that was even possible and bit his lip. "I ..am…"

Gaara was startled by the booming laughter that resonated in the confines of his mind.

'Shukaku'

The demon continued to laugh

'Don't you see it?' he bellowed with laughter

'see what?'

Shukaku hardly ever talked to his vessel and the fact that he was now laughing worried him. What if there was something wrong with Naruto that was connected with his demon.

'What's wrong with Naruto?' Gaara demanded

'He's… the brat is in heat..' Shukaku cracked in laughter.

Heat. Heat. Heat. Heat. the word and laughter boomed in his head.

'Heat?'

'From Kyuubi. He's a fox and they go into heat!'

'Shut up!' Gaara growled at the annoying demon and tried to tune him out.

"In heat," Gaara said out loud and wide blue eyes snapped to him.

"Naruto is it true that you're in heat?"

Turning his face from the redhead the blond nodded and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, look at me." Gaara had felt a pang of pain when he had confirmed it. He looked so dejected.

"Are you in pain?" Gaara's voice was soft and comforting. Naruto visibly shuddered.

"No." But it was more of a soft moan than an answer.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was eighteen."

"Four years!"

"This happens the first ..ah.. week of February" Naruto ground his teeth.

"The whole week?"

Naruto nodded.

"But why are you tied?" The redhead didn't understand much of mating. He himself knew that he was especially horny toward the end of march and Shukaku had pointed out that it was because raccoons often mated during January to mid-march and that such similarities would also affect him. But Gaara had never been in pain –other than a hard on- or had to been tied.

"Since I.. refuse to mate with someone Kyuu AH… Kyuubi is punishing me"

"What!"

"How?"

Gaara had given up on untying the blond. If he didn't want to be untied then there was nothing that Gaara could do. Nevertheless he was not leaving him unless he was sure that he would be ok.

Naruto bit his lip drawing blood and blushed .

"Please Naruto. I won't say anything. I just want to make sure you're ok?"

"Images… he's showing me images and heightening my …arousal" Naruto mumbled the last part.

Gaara's eyes dropped and he noted Naruto's obvious hard on.

"Oh.. You mean your…"

"M-hm ... males " Naruto groaned. "Bastard" he growled.

"What?"

"Y..you" Naruto admitted shamefully.

Gaara stiffened at the confession.

"Only me." Hopeful green eyes stared at the now bright red blonde

The redhead's heart beat rose when the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Please Gaara, leave. I…" Naruto moaned and wiggled in bed, "I can't"

Gaara smirked, taking his chance. He knew it was not really honorable to do this, especially in Naruto's weakened position but really, he could at least help.

'Yeah right' Shukaku snickered.

'Shut up! Leave'

'What ever ' Gaara noted Shukaku's retreating voice. Taking a deep breath Gaara caressed Naruto's blushed face

"Naruto." His voice became husky and Naruto's eyes snapped open. "I can't leave you here like this."

"Gaara!"

His finger trailed down the flushed collar and Naruto shivered.

"Why don't you let me help you?"

Gaara rose and sat on the bed next to the warm body. Leaning down, he pressed his lips lightly on Naruto's smaller pink lips. Gently he moved his lips, ignoring Naruto's wide-eyed shocked expression. It wasn't long before the kitsune responded and closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling. The kiss had been tentative but it grew needier as both vessels' passion grew.

Gaara bit teasingly on the blonde's lower lip asking for permission to taste him further, and the blonde's heated mind didn't hesitate as he parted his lips to reveal a sweet cavern. Gaara's tongue darted in, massaging and mapping out every part of the responsive mouth.

His pale fingers lightly caressed down Naruto's collar, as he ravished his mouth, aiming for the already taut nipples. Finding what he wanted he brushed his finger against the black shirt. Naruto leaned into the caress, enjoying the friction against his sensitive nipple. Gaara, unable to hold their position with their heads tilted awkwardly, carefully swung one leg over the lean body and straddled the boy.

Finally, having thoroughly explored his mouth, he released him knowing that they both needed to take a breath. Naruto's breathing was erratic, but Gaara was nowhere finished. His lips attached to the exposed neck, laving the pulse point. The redhead licked and bit his way to the small ear, and Naruto immediately turned his head to the side, giving access to the skin.

.

"Na-ru-to," Gaara whispered huskily, laving the shell with his tongue before he took the small lobe into his mouth, sucking on it, while both of his hands were now occupied on the blonde's nipples, brushing and pinching thru the light material.

"Gaa…ra."

Naruto bucked his hips, his hard erection clashing with Gaara's now just as hard cock. Both groaned at the sensation but the Kazekage ignored the plea as he released the abused ear and trailed his wet tongue down the collar. He leaned away and Naruto whimpered in disproval, not liking the action.

A soft chuckle escaped the tanuki as his hands stopped rubbing on the hard nipples and instead went to the collar of the shirt which he effortlessly ripped down the middle, exposing the lithe form. Without hesitation he dipped his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, laving teasingly, biting it and once erect, sucking gently on it while the hand on the other succulent nub gave it harsher treatment than it's twin.

With his free hand he fondled the hard erection taking great pleasure the way Naruto's body writhed under him.

"Tell me Naruto, how long have you been like this?" His hand gripped the base pressing on his pants and squeezed.

"Ah.. Gaara.."

"Naruto?"

"Two days!"

"Hm." As an reward for answering, Gaara rubbed the head again.

Naruto tugged at his binds The action was noted by Gaara, but otherwise ignored.

"And who tied you Naruto?"

The redhead wanted him, painfully so. He didn't want to make the blonde wait but he still had questions. Knowingly taking advantage of the situation, Gaara was not sure if Naruto would open up again and he needed to know all that info.

"Kiba," he answered breathless, and as a reward, the Kazekage suckled his nipple and unzipped his pants.

"Who else knows Naruto?" The blond once again tugged more insistently at his restrictions.

"Who Naruto?"

"J..just Jiraya and Kiba.." Satisfied once again, this time Gaara latched to his mouth and fiercely kissed him, his erection throbbed with excitement and Gaara released a throaty moan against the demanding mouth.

With the excitement running through both their bodies and his willpower fading, Gaara gripped Naruto's hips. His hands sank against the heated skin as he pulled the black and orange boxers down, revealing a wet erection. Naruto hissed as the cool air hit his cock.

Gaara unstrapped his vest and unbuttoned his long red coat. Both were thrown carelessly to the floor. With that out of the way he trailed his tongue sensually down the exposed body with small nips that turned into bites and bruising sucks, marking his body the way he wanted until he reached his goal.

"Now Naruto, why does Kiba know of your condition?" Gaara blew air on the heated head.

"Hmm.. Kiba's.. senses, he could." Gaara's tongue tasted the already wet moisture as he half listened to the explanation. "Gaa… hmm.. his senses, could tell that my body was in hheAT."

Swirling the swollen head, Gaara nodded for him to continue.

Naruto had obviously understood his line of questioning so he continued.

"I asked him to AH… tie me and, hmm... he agreed"

Gaara took the head in his mouth and sucked but he didn't go further and released briefly.

"Will he be coming back?"

"not uuntil the end of this week…when I'm done. Gaara please."

Gaara smirked at the sight of a panting, flushed, bound blonde just begging to be taken. It was his most intimate fantasies come true.

Without further hesitation, he lowered himself once more and took the blonde's cock in his mouth again. This time his hand stroked the length while he sucked. His tongue rubbed relentlessly and he took him deeper when Naruto groaned in satisfaction.

"Gggaara, release me." His body bucked and tugged hard at his hands..

Gaara chuckled at the insistence but didn't comply and sucked him deeper, his chuckle sending vibrations through Naruto's body and making him moan loudly.

Giving a lick from the base of the hard member to the top, following the thick vein he elicited more moans, getting pleasure from the sounds that only the blonde could make.

The redhead was hard and wanted to take him but all his instinct urged him to taste him. It was a need, not want, so he followed his instincts as he bobbed his head and sucked, scraping his teeth and swirling his tongue to touch and massage every part of Naruto's cock.

Naruto's moans increased and his head thrashed from side to side desperately.

"Gaara I can't AH…"

Picking up his pace, taking him deeper and faster Gaara was sure the blond would soon come, so he continued mercilessly with playful nips. His tongue lapped the perineum making Naruto moan loudly. His teeth lightly scraped the underside of the shaft knowing, that it would bring Naruto to completion. Massaging his already almost hard balls knowing that the release was soon to come, he patiently waited to taste the sweet milk.

"Gaara no I'm cumming AHhh"

And he was proven right as Naruto spasmed and his seed spilled into the awaiting mouth. With a moan of his own, Gaara greedily drank most of the given essence, but not all. He smiled as he arose from his position to watch the breathless blond who was captivating as he panted, trying to restore his breathing. A fallen angel was the best description for him. Even in his disheveled condition, there was nothing as alluring as the kitsune.

"G..Gaara."

The redhead didn't even give him a chance to talk, or reproach if that was the case. Sweeping in, Gaara thrust his tongue into the warm mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste his sweet mouth, as if to verify which was better, the taste of his mouth or the taste of his sweet milk. For Gaara it was a tie. He would be happy to have both anytime.

Naruto moaned at the taste of himself and the redhead. It was intoxicating and arousing him the more he tasted.

After ignoring his needs for too long Gaara's own erection was painfully throbbing. With his taste sated, his carnal need tugged insistently at him and he couldn't help but give in. Still devouring the blond's mouth, Gaara unzipped his own pants and kicked them off, freeing his erection from the pressing clothing.

Finished with the task, his hand took some spilled cum, rubbing it over his fingers moistening them. Naruto moved his head silently asking to be released and Gaara complied but didn't move his mouth the blond's body. Once again he trailed his mouth on the pulse point on his neck while his moist fingers rubbed at the puckered entrance, prodding him.

His free hand went behind Naruto's back and reached to untie the binds from his legs, one after the other. Once both legs were freed, his hands remained restrained but with more slack. Gaara spread Naruto's legs and completely removed his pants. His now free hand caressed the insides of his thighs and the action made Naruto mewl, his cock hardening.

After a few seconds of moistening the entrance, Gaara pressed one finger forward, letting the heat surround him. He thrust slowly in and out, careful not to hurt him. Once his slick finger explored the entrance, he carefully added a second finger

This time the blond winced but other than that he didn't object and before adding the third finger the Kazekage took his renewed arousal in his hand and pumped him, trying to coax him into pleasure and away from the discomfort.

Naruto gasped sharply and Gaara once again attacked his neck, sucking on the previous mark as his hands pumped harder.

"Gaara…"

Emerald green eyes turned to Naruto as he heard the pained whimper, but he continued to steadily and carefully scissor his two digits trying to prevent further pain, though he knew it would still hurt.

"Naruto"

Naruto nodded and with that Gaara plunged his third finger in. A tear slid from azure eyes with a grunt. Gaara frowned but leaned into the beautiful face, licking the small drop away

"Release me," Naruto whispered.

With a swift nod Gaara reached to his hands above the bed to remove the binds. As soon as both hands were free, Naruto's hands wound around Gaara's neck and pull him down. Both mouths clashing in a fierce kiss, this time Naruto was the one who took the dominance and pushed his tongue to taste the Kazekage's. He wantonly sucked on the wet appendage earning him a throaty moan. The redhead was ecstatic at not being rejected now that the blonde was no longer bound and pumped faster as he continued to stretch the tight opening. Finally, at the lack of air, both separated with a gasp to fill their lungs.

"Naruto?"

The blonde's half lidded eyes closed as he reached and chastely kissed the redhead's bruised lips trying to convey his feelings, taking this as a signal to continue Gaara rubbed his erection against the prepared wet entrance.

Pushing slowly and carefully, Gaara hissed as he sheathed himself inside the hot entrance, blue eyes closed tightly as he tried to get his irregular breathing back to normal. A few seconds passed and Naruto finally opened watery eyes that match the beautiful color of the ocean and nodded.

"Move please."

The Kazekage started to move in a slow, rocking motion, waiting for Naruto to get used to the large intrusion.

"Gaara, I'm so full," Naruto mewled

"I know. You feel so good."

The tanuki's pace quickened as soft mewls became increasing moans, Gaara's hands tightened on the small hips to thrust faster and deeper.

Naruto's body arched upwards and Gaara's name was cried loudly in pleasure, his eyes widened.

Knowing from the reaction that he had just brushed Naruto's prostate, the redhead drove at the soft spot again and watched the kitsune's mouth open to moan out his name wantonly.

"Gaara, please… faster"

Not even thinking about it twice, the redhead slammed harder, aiming to thrust into the tight bundle of nerves that was driving the blond out of his mind. Naruto's hands tugged at the red locks urgently as he demanded to be tasted.

"Mhh." They passionately kissed and Gaara continued to thrust deeper and faster while his mouth was assaulted. This time it was not him who insisted but his kitsune who claimed his mouth greedily. Gaara groaned as nails scraped his scalp with each of his thrusts slamming into the blonds prostate. A trail of saliva was left when both separated to breath, the harsh breathing from Naruto driving Gaara to push faster, urging him to make the fox vessel his wanting to make him come once again.

"Faster… Gaara."

Gaara withdrew and slammed down, gripping the tanned hips with bruising force.

"Oh god Gaaraaa"

"Naruto, what do you want?" Gaara half-moaned.

Both were panting heavily and the Kazekage was almost at his limit. The tight coil in his stomach was about to burst as Naruto's hips were meeting each of his thrust. Their fast, hard pace growing erratic with their climax approaching.

"Cum inside."

The bruised lips were sealed with a fierce kiss as the words left his mouth. Naruto's body arched high as he felt his orgasm ripple through him, his seed spilling into Gaara's awaiting hand, screaming in Gaara's mouth. The redhead released his mouth as he shook in bed, the blonde's walls clamping down on his member making the tight pressure erupt in his stomach as he came with a groan inside Naruto.

He drove a few more shallow thrusts as both their pleasure reached its peak.

Naruto's stomach was wet with cum but it didn't matter as Gaara slumped on top of the blond and both panted, their lungs striving for oxygen. Their foreheads rested together as Gaara watched the blonde's features while his eyes remained closed.

Finally the beautiful eyes fluttered open as their breathing came more evenly, and the mesmerizing smile that shone for the Kazekage took his breath away once again.

"Gaara thank you. It was wonderful. I-"

But that's as far as his explanation went. Gaara's only thought was to capture that beautiful mouth and taste it, taste so the flavor could be imprinted in his mind forever. Naruto's hands wound once again around the pale shoulders and his pink tongue came out to dance beautifully with his new mate. Entrance by the taste Gaara took Naruto's tongue into his teeth and sucked insistently, earning a moan from the sweet mouth. The kiss became once again passionate and full of need.

Naruto moaned as he felt Gaara's cock harden inside of him once again and he rocked his hips, making the tanuki thrust inside of him.

"Oh god, Naruto."

Gaara was unable to stifle the moan as he lightly rocked against his lover again.

"Gaara," was the breathless responsive mewl as Naruto's now quickly hardening cock was rubbed with the friction of both bodies rocking lightly.

Without notice, Gaara pulled out and tightly gripped the blond, flipping him over to rest on his elbows. Naruto didn't even have a chance to protest the loss before Gaara lifted his ass and plunged hard inside of him, taking him deep and thrusting dead on into his prostate.

"GAARA!"

He thrust relentlessly, his pace already fast and hard.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara all but moaned in the kitsune's ear

"You."

What?" Even if it killed the redhead to do it, he wanted to hear his blond say it. His pace slowed and Naruto growled.

"You, I w… want you to take me."

"How?

"Gaara" the blond reproached, and the redhead mercilessly slowed to a hard but slow thrust.

"FUCK me hard!"

With a breathless chuckle Gaara thrust fast and once again picked up his pace ruthlessly, appreciating the moans and forms of his name pleading with him to thrust faster.

One of Gaara's hands snaked around the lithe form and pinched his nipple teasingly, earning a cry of pleasure as his body arched into Gaara's pale body.

The other hand took hold once again of the member that was already wet but continued to stand hard and hot as Gaara pumped it, matching his own pace.

"Hmmm"

"Moan for me Naruto"

"Mph goddd.. faster Gaara."

"You feel amazing."

Both males were already out of breath but their need to release once more drove them to keep going. Naruto trust his ass up into the hard cock that was pounding into him, and the redhead never wavered as he thrust and pumped the cock in his hand. Gaara's face was on the blonds neck and his teeth sank down on the already much abused bruise mark. Teeth cut the skin and the taste of blood coated the tanuki's tongue and the feeling brought Naruto to let out a strangled cry of release as his seed spilled hard and fast for the third time.

Gaara 's other hand was holding him as he thrust two more times and the amazing feeling of being milked and surrounded by the most delicious heat brought him to his orgasm as he came inside the blond again.

Both spent males dropped immediately to the bed as they shook with the euphoric high. Gaara rolled off the blond and pulled out. His seed spilled freely down the tanned thighs and a smirk of satisfaction covered his face. Naruto's face was still on the sheets when Gaara wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled him towards his body.

The blond sighed in contentment and snuggled into the warm body but he raised his head to meet with the emerald green eyes. A smile played at his lips as his sated body rested in the protective arms that held him close.

No words were spoken because Gaara's answering smile was all that was needed for Naruto to understand the redhead's feelings. Yet Naruto still sleepily mumbled a light "thank you".

"You're welcome, love."

Gaara pulled him up to give him a chaste kiss. After releasing him and letting him get comfortable once again, Gaara leaned into his ear and with a small whisper he sexily added "I'm not done with you yet, but for now rest".

Naruto smiled and a small blush rose on his sweat covered body.

"I'll hold you to it."

Gaara chuckled but for now both were content to lay in each others arms.

Not long after Naruto's tired mind and body won over and sleep took him. Gaara, unable to sleep due to his demon, went into a meditative trance that allowed him to rest for a couple of hours in a semi-conscious state .

________________________________________________________

Naruto was woken slowly and groggily by a noise that was buzzing. He was still in Gaara's arms but it was dark outside. The noise was faint and he didn't recognize it. It was not an alarm. What was it? Then it hit him, it was not a noise but a purring. Naruto's eyes widened, it was Kyuubi. The noise was in his head. He could hear the fox purring in his head it was light but it was there.

"What?" Gaara asked as he slid one finger down his back.

Turning his eyes to Gaara's face he smiled, seeing the redhead's own answering smile and the green gaze that was intently watching him.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Morning?" Naruto looked to the window. It was still dark.

"Yes, it's almost morning."

"Oh."

"Why were you surprised?"

"No, I just thought it was still night."

"I mean before. You had a surprised look on your face?"

"Oh that, it's just that Kyuu is purring in my head." Naruto dropped back into bed. "I guess he's satisfied," he chuckled. "I doubt that after two days of continuous mating he wouldn't be."

"That's fine but if he wasn't, I could always try to fix it."

Naruto snuggled closer to his lover's body and pulled the covers up.

"Are you ok?"

"Ok?"

"Does anything hurt?" Gaara massaged his back. He was not sure but after the two days that they had been in the room he would have assumed that the blonde's body would be in pain after the constant love making, and lustful fucking.

"No. At least Kyuu took care of the pain for me. I mean it's the least that he could do."

"I'm glad."

Naruto sighed and his hands made soothing circles on the pale chest that his head rested on. Well not all pale anymore, some red and even more purple bite marks covered the body, but then again his body was also covered with red, and purple love bites as well.

Naruto frowned and the action was noted by the redhead.

"What?"

"You're leaving today."

Gaara released a tired sigh. Despite not actually leaving the small apartment for two days, he knew that the deadline to return to Sunagakure was today and no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to convince Baki and the council to prolong their stay.

Not that he wasn't likely in a lot of trouble for escaping for two days, already.

"Yes."

He felt moisture on his chest and he brought the face up revealing the face with small tears that slid form the cerulean eyes.

"Love, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I know."

"No listen, no matter what, you must understand like I told you yesterday this was not to help you in your situation. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted than to be with you. I just sort of took the advantage" Gaara smirked.

"And even if I'm leaving, we'll keep writing and we'll see each other any chance we get."

"I know we'll make this work." Naruto kissed Gaara lightly before he laid his head back down on his chest.

"I hope they don't get mad at you."

"Who cares," Gaara grunted.

"Come on. You need to get ready. Want to take another shower?" Naruto coaxed.

"Hmm.. now that's a way to motivate"

Naruto chuckled and flopped off the bed pulling Gaara's hand along.

Gaara sat at the table waiting for the blond finish dressing after the long shower. The redhead had not been allowed to stay there while he dressed. Apparently he had been allowed to have his way with him in the shower but Naruto would not let him take advantage of him while they were suppose to be changing.

"I thought I was the one in heat," Naruto had giggled as he shook his head and pushed the Kazekage out of the room telling him to wait 'til he was done. Now the blond walked out with the standard shinobi pants and a long sleeved, black shirt. It was not really cold, so the shirt must be to cover the many marks that now adorned the tanned body that would mark him as Gaara's.

Naruto glared as he reached him.

"This one is still visible," he pouted.

Gaara smirked at the purple bite mark that showed on his neck.

"Let's go." Gaara was not going to apologize.

Both walked to the door but Gaara pushed Naruto against the rough wood and kissed him passionately once more before leaving. Naruto mewled and his fingers plowed through the blood red locks deepening their last kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Their feelings were their last words as they separated. They had agreed that to make sure their relationship could not be used against them to hurt either one– although it was mostly for the Kazekage - they would keep their feelings between them for now. And having said their goodbye, they walked out of the apartment.

________________________________________________________

It was fifteen minutes later that the Kazekage and the Konoha shinobi made it into the Hokage monument.

"Tsuande-baachan," Naruto called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Both males entered to see the Suna council and the 5th Hokage sitting down.

The three Suna men glared, obviously outraged. Gaara remained stoic and ignored them.

"So how are you feeling Naruto?"

"Perfect," was the chirp.

"Hmm I'm glad. Well Kazekage, as I explained to your council, I hope that you completed what ever important matter that you needed to handle. And don't worry about the matters that needed to be discussed. Everything has been taken care of."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama, and yes everything turned out great."

"I'm glad," she said as she turned to Naruto, who blushed. A small frown creased at her face.

"Well now that everything is taken care of, unfortunately, we must say good bye."

"Yes. It was a pleasure Tsunade-Hime."

The two council men rose and shook hands with the blond Hokage. Baki followed suit and exited the office.

Gaara, Naruto and Tsunade remained in the office after door closed behind the man.

"Here you go Kazekage this is a last document that you must review before you leave. I'll wait for you outside. Gaki, why don't you stay and accompany the Kazekage and we'll wait downstairs?"

"Ok," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara took the letter and waited for her to leave. Naruto sat in the chair available and waited for the redhead to go over the important document.

Dear Kazekage,

I hope that the two days that you had off have been helpful. I appreciate your help with our Konoha shinobi's special situation and I'm grateful that in the future your help will also be available.

For sending two of my best shinobi out for a week on a false mission to avoid any risk to Naruto might not be feasable. After all, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke are very persistent even if they are not aware of Naruto's specific situation. Getting them both to leave the blonde alone did prove to be a difficult feat. However I fully expect that everything will turn out alright, regardless of the distance. Of course, my acceptance doesn't mean that if my little blonde is hurt, you will be safe. I can guarantee you that as the next Hokage, if he is hurt you will pay greatly and dearly.

Please keep that in mind. As for our next meeting, my new diplomatic assistant for international alliances, Uzumaki Naruto will be taking over my meetings in Suna in any matter that may arise, as well as the yearly alliance meeting, next February.

Greatly pleased,

Tsunade

Konoha's 5th Hokage.

Gaara smirked as he finished reading the document.

"What?"

"Well it seemed that it won't be much of a problem to be with you. Suna is interested in having meetings with the new Konoha International Alliance delegate to make sure that everything is ok with our treaty?"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, the Hokage's new assistant would be coming over. This Uzumaki Naruto will need to travel to Suna for a week or two and will be handling our yearly meetings in February. All for his future Hokage training I'm sure.."

Naruto smiled and launched at the redhead. They shared a final passionate kiss before they promised to see each other soon.

"Naruto be careful of Neji and Sasuke. Don't let those bastards touch you."

"Sasuke and Neji?"

"Love, you're so dense. Just promise that you wont let them touch you."

Naruto smirked at the jealousy coating the redhead's voice.

"Don't worry, I'm yours."

"I know."

A chaste kiss and both headed out to meet with the awaiting shinobi's.

Gaara turned one more time to look at Naruto who stood at the gate, wishing him a safe trip. Both blonde's the kitsune and the 5th Hokage smiled warningly. With a wink the Kazekage took to the road, followed by his council as they headed home once more. But not for long, for he was sure that it wouldn't be long until he would be with his blond again.

"Thanks, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto mumbled as he watched the redheaded Kazekage disappear. "I didn't even know that you knew."

"Don't mention it gaki. Jiraya informed me just to keep an eye on you. And I'm glad that you are happy and after all when you become the 6th Hokage you will need to be fully aware of our alliance and what better way than to be with him, the Kazekage. The Ichibi Jinchūriki and the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. As long as you're happy and safe, that's all you will need to have my help.

________________________________________________________________

Alright everyone this is the end of this oneshot , please review and comment.

Let us know what you think, Getting good reviews even if its "good work" or an "ok" on it is better than nothing so let us know so we can continue writing stories.

Well, that's all folks, we're still working on the second chapter of look who's laughing now ! So be patient.

_____________________________________________________________

Alright everyone this is the end of this one shot , please review and comment.

Let us know what you think, Getting good reviews even if its "good work" or and "ok" on it is better than nothing so let us know so we can continue writing stories.

Well that is all folks , the new ch for our vamp fic is up please check it out is worth it.

Let us know your fav pairings we might do a one shot pure smut. (you know you like it)


End file.
